


A thousand kisses

by ila_D



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom LeFou (Disney), Canon Era, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking Songs, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Lefou sings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Silly Boys, Smut, Top Gaston, all the kisses, because they're idiots in love, blink and you miss it - Freeform, french drinking songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_D/pseuds/ila_D
Summary: The problem here was that Lefou looked simply too gorgeous for his own good.





	A thousand kisses

 

A Thousand Kisses 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The low chattering and quiet laughters filled the air, the atmosphere of the tavern warm and welcoming after a long day spent in the woods. Gaston sat at the bar with a nice tankard of fresh beer in hand, his eyes fixed on the other side of the room. 

 

He knew he was staring, and he knew he probably had his bellicose impulses written all over his face, but he couldn't help himself. 

 

He took another long gulp and finished his ale, slamming the empty mug on the table. In the joyous space nobody seemed to notice his mood's shift, and that annoyed Gaston even more. 

 

 Even worse, was that the only person he wanted to notice was currently humming a tune surrounded by a little merry crowd, too far away for Gaston's  liking. If looks could kill, then that little boy Stanley who was plastering himself all over Lefou would be already lying still on the floor. Together with Lefou of course, who was doing absolutely nothing to avoid the attentions. 

 

The problem here was that Lefou looked simply too gorgeous for his own good. Curls soft and loose, cheeks flushed with an endearing shade of pink, red silken ribbon, blue waistcoat and that loose white shirt with lots of frills that Gaston knew was his friend's favourite. Stanley wasn't completely to blame after all, Gaston pondered, resting his head on one hand. 

 

How _dare_ Lefou go out looking so deliciously good?! Wasn't he aware of the effect he had on people? The effect he had on Gaston himself?! _Aye, there's the rub_ , he thought bitterly. 

 

Lefou wasn't aware. Lefou didn't have the faintest clue of the fire he could ignite in Gaston's mind and body  with not as much as a look, or a smile, or a move. 

 

Gaston longed for him. 

 

Sometimes he just wanted to take his friend there and then and make sure he'd learn a lesson or two about provoking him. He would make clear to whom he belonged. 

 

Gaston _longed_. 

 

But he was good at hiding it. He never found it in him to make the first move. Because he was sure that Lefou wanted him too. Well, that was probably an understatement. But Lefou didn't seem to act upon it. Anyway,that didn't stop him from showering Gaston with praises and support every day. And sure as hell, it didn't stop Lefou from throwing himself into his arms and touching him at any given moment, or from giving Gaston that damned cheeky wink or that cocky smile full of promises... 

 

Gaston took a deep breath and claimed his self-control again as he surreptitiously adjusted himself. He was about to call it a night, when someone grated on his nerves with a piercing shout. 

 

"Yes, come on! The wine'll go down easier with a good ol' tune!" 

 

Someone slurred aloud, and then Stanley threw an arm over Lefou's shoulders announcing "Lefou will sing for us!",  followed by a toast and various cheering. Gaston glared and grinded his teeth. Stanley turned his head, eyed Gaston and smiled slyly at him. _How dare that little-_

 

_“Chevaliers de la table ronde goûtons voir si le vin est bon”_

 

Lefou's voice raised high and clear while everyone started to pound the familiar rhythm on the table, singing in choir with him. 

 

_“Goûtons voir oui oui oui”_   

 

Lefou stood and clapped his hands in time with the quick succession of notes. 

 

_“Goûtons voir non non non”_

 

Now, stomping his foot instead. And soon the drinks were forgotten on the table as men and women improvised a dance, quick footsteps, clapping and twirls all around, Lefou caught in the middle of it as he kept on singing. Gaston stared at him like transfixed. Lefou singing was always a vision, carefree and happy, he could never help a little dance and Gaston's breath was taken away by this display, gorgeous and cute at once. He remembered when a little Lefou was still learning the song, how he always compelled Gaston to sit through the endless repeat of lines and to sing with him afterwards. 

 

_“J’en boirai cinq ou six bouteilles une femme sur les genoux”_   

 

Lefou then twirled and locked eyes with Gaston. He grinned and winked at him. 

 

Gaston blushed. 

 

_“Une femme oui oui oui_

_une femme non non non_

_une femme sur les genoux”_

 

Gaston turned around to face the bar in front of him, showing his back to his little cheeky devil there. He had to regain his composure damn it, it won't do if they became aware of his flushed state; he could feel his blood roaring in his ears, the wild beat of his heart erasing all the other sounds; he felt the tantalizing warmth pooling in his belly and he _wanted so damn much_. 

 

This whole situation was rapidly becoming unbearable. What on earth was a good man supposed to do to put an end to this torture? Gaston snorted and laughed all by himself. 

 

"That's it. I'm killing him." 

 

*** 

 

 

“Gaston wait! Where are we going?” 

 

Lefou was almost running to keep up with Gaston’s hurried pace. Not one moment ago he was finishing the song together with his drink, now he was being dragged outside the tavern and in the dark streets, Gaston’s back the only thing he could see as the man took Lefou by the arm with an iron grip. He didn’t mind going out with him, but some kind of explanation would have been nice. Gaston looked upset. 

 

“Somewhere private.” 

 

Gaston reply was a low grumble that made Lefou feel hot all over. 

 

 Gaston wasn’t quite the mystery guy though, as ‘somewhere private’ was indeed the hunter’s own house. They entered and Gaston slammed the door shut behind them, and without giving him the time to turn and ask what this was about, he had Lefou pinned to the wall, his hairy forearm at the base of his throat. 

 

Lefou swallowed as Gaston lowered his head and towered over him. He struggled to understand what was actually going on here. Yes, he had two or maybe three drinks that were clouding his mind a little bit, but Gaston was acting on impulse and when that was the case … who honestly could guess what his plans were? 

 

“Gaston, what are you doing?” he kept his voice low, Gaston’s face was only merely inches away from his own and _god he could smell him_ and that was too much. 

 

“…Let me go?” and farewell to what was supposed to be an authoritative command. 

 

Gaston closed the brief distance between them and  buried his face in Lefou’s hair. He didn’t release Lefou’s neck. His grip was dangerously close to be too tight on his throat, and Lefou felt already inebriated by Gaston’s closeness, his every sense so full of him. 

 

“I won’t let go of you anymore, Lefou.” 

 

Gaston didn’t seem to be joking. Lefou gasped a barely audible “what” as Gaston  pressed his body completely against his own, leaving him to shudder against his toned torso, overwhelmed. Gaston hummed and Lefou was able to feel the vibrations on his own chest, the pleasing warmth in his southern parts now turned into an inferno of barely concealed desire. 

 

"You... going out...looking like that..." 

 

Gaston growled into his curls, every word punctuated with a kiss. Lefou's head was spinning. He could only hold on to Gaston's shoulders and feel his muscles shift. 

 

"Always... _tempting_ me... trying my patience..." 

 

Gaston moved to his temple, leaving a trail of tiny kisses, his lips somehow both aggressive and so very soft. Just like Gaston himself,  Lefou supposed. 

 

Then Gaston pushed his thigh between Lefou’s legs and removed his arm from his neck; Lefou gulped for air, drawing deep and steady breaths that rapidly transformed into gasps as Gaston’s hand gripped his ass and willed him to wrap his leg around his waist. Gaston intertwined his other hand in the tangle of his hair and pulled, baring his neck. 

 

“With your pretty hair… that sweet flush on your skin…” 

 

Gaston spoke on his neck, dragging his nose and breathing him in; Lefou was finding it harder and harder to focus on the words that left Gaston’s mouth. 

 

“Not to mention the way you look at me.” 

 

He licked a long line towards Lefou’s jaw line, raising goose bumps in its wake, and then started lavishing his neck with open mouthed kisses that made Lefou’s limbs feel like jelly. Gaston was bearing his whole weight, if it weren’t for his powerful grip he’d be sliding on the wall to end on the floor dissolved in a puddle. 

 

Gaston covered every inch of his throat with kisses, licking and nipping where he had his hand just moments ago. He lingered on his pulse, just pressing his lips there, still; Lefou could hear the wild beat of his heart filling the room, loud as his breathing, and in the silence he realized he was making tiny desperate sounds too, his hands tight on Gaston’s chest. 

 

“Those cheeky winks… the _casual_  touches…” 

 

He bit and pulled the soft skin there and Lefou couldn’t suppress an high pitched cry as well as the more and more obvious rolling motion of his hips against his friend’s thigh. Gaston kept on sucking and kissing, wanting to leave a visible mark. 

 

Then deft fingers undid Lefou’s ribbon and the strings of the linen shirt, and Gaston pulled to bare more skin, his wicked mouth tracing a path of sweet torture in his chest, alternating tiny soft kisses with open-mouthed ones, and bites and nips. He didn’t leave a single spot of Lefou’s skin unblemished, and wherever Gaston put his mouth Lefou felt tingles of pleasure that took his breath away all over again. When he found a nipple Lefou cried out loud and arched his back, Gaston tightening his hold on his ass. He tormented the rosy bud with his lips and teeth, not stopping until it was swollen and red, leaving other kisses all around it. 

 

"You being all... _flirty_ with that little boy." A kiss on his shoulder blade. 

 

"I bet it was just." A kiss on his Adam’s apple. 

 

"To gain." Two kisses on his jaw line. 

 

"My attention." A series of light kisses behind his ear. 

 

Lefou whimpered. Having Gaston kissing him everywhere but where he longed for it the most was a torment. 

 

"Maybe I should punish you." He licked the shell of his ear. 

 

Lefou felt another strong wave of arousal shake his body, Gaston's voice low and sinful in his ear, full of promises and danger and _it was intoxicating_. He felt Gaston smile on his skin, the man starting a maddening roll of hips against him. Lefou didn't even try to refrain his broken moan this time; how could he, when he felt that Gaston was _hard for him_. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. 

 

Gaston kissed his brow, once, twice, three times—the utter sweetness of the gesture in stark contrast with his harsh words and sensual movements. 

 

"You know what happens when someone provokes me, Lefou." Gaston gave a sudden powerful thrust and gently kissed his hairline. 

 

"Gaston—aaaahhh... _please_ …” 

 

"I should be killing you in this exact moment" he whispered, a breath away from Lefou's lips. 

 

 Lefou lost himself in the dark abyss that were Gaston's eyes. They seemed to touch his very soul. Lefou at last managed to reply, although it was more of a breathy sigh. 

 

"You're kissing me." The words almost were dropped on Gaston's now swollen lips. 

 

Gaston remained silent, pinning him with the force of his stare only. Then a simple "Yes." 

 

A kiss on the tip of Lefou's nose. 

 

And more on his cheeks, his eyelids, his eyebrows, his chin.   _Carefully avoiding his lips and he couldn't stand it anymore!_

 

"Will you kiss me?" he demanded, while Gaston returned his attention to one of his sideburns. Lefou heard him snort. 

 

"I _am_ kissing you." 

 

If Lefou wasn't so out of his mind from pleasure already, he would be laughing and pushing the man away. The whole thing was maddening and a bit ridiculous too. 

 

"No, you're teasing." 

 

His hands roamed on Gaston's back and arms, appreciating the bulge of those biceps. Gaston grinned with that mischievous sparkle in his eyes. 

 

"You had it coming, mon petit." 

 

Gaston pressed his lips on the corner of his mouth. 

 

"Okay, fine. You succeeded." Lefou hissed as Gaston rolled leisurely his hips. 

 

The man lifted an eyebrow. 

 

"You're actually _killing_ me right now. Will you please...?" he whined. 

 

"With kisses?! Now now, that's a bit dramatic dear." And the bastard was now laughing with gusto! 

 

Well. Lefou knew how to shut him up. 

 

He tilted his head and closed the distance between their lips. Gaston's laugh died in his throat, the man now absolutely still. 

 

Gaston's lips were warm and tingled him, they tasted of ale and of Lefou's own scent. He didn't stay still for long though, for he bit Lefou's lower lip, pulling and demanding access into his mouth. Lefou moaned and the sound was swallowed by Gaston's hungry mouth. His tongue explored and licked behind his teeth, tasting and battling with Lefou's own tongue in a very erotic way. 

 

Their first kiss was passionate and desperate, Lefou's whole world reduced to Gaston's hungry mouth upon his. 

 

 He wanted it to never end, but eventually they parted to draw uneven breaths, foreheads touching. 

 

Gaston urged him to lock both legs on his waist, then adjusted his grip on his ass and pulled him from the wall, effortlessly carrying him towards what Lefou knew was his bedroom. 

 

"I want you. Now." Gaston basically growled to him. 

 

"Yes. Anything." he whimpered. 

 

Gaston put him gently on his bed; Lefou backed up against the pillows as Gaston kneeled between his legs. 

 

His face was flushed red and Lefou swallowed thickly as he eyed the prominent bulge tenting his friend's breeches. 

 

"I've wanted you for so long." 

 

Lefou closed his eyes and committed these words to memory. He felt a lump closing his throat and tears welling in his eyes. He scarcely could believe this was really happening, never he would have thought... he had to tell him. 

 

"All my life—" 

 

He stopped, voice breaking. He took a deep breath and felt Gaston's hand caressing his cheek. 

 

"Shhhh. I know." 

 

 Lefou tried again, overwhelmed. 

 

"But—I didn't know... I _couldn't_ —" 

 

Gaston's thumb was stroking soothing circles on his cheekbone. "I know." 

 

The next thing Lefou was aware of was Gaston's body pressing him in the furry blanket and kissing him again, sucking on his lower lip. Lefou tugged at the man's shirt, and Gaston leaned back to pull it out and throw it away. Lefou was greeted with bronzed skin, toned muscles,  hairy chest. He was gaping, but he couldn't help himself. 

 

Gaston smirked. He leaned down and attacked his neck, his fingers undoing the waistcoat buttons and pulling the hem of the shirt free. 

 

"Let me see you." He murmured between kisses and Lefou helped him getting rid of his layers. Gaston's hands wandered on his chest, his flanks and his belly, groping and squeezing and Lefou could swear he was in a sort of a trance. 

 

"Gaston," he breathed "please". 

 

That seemed to be the only word left in his vocabulary, but Gaston understood nonetheless. He kissed and licked at his belly button, Lefou moaning and gripping tightly at the blanket. Gaston groaned and without any ceremony ripped his breeches and undergarments off his legs. He continued down his path and buried his nose into Lefou's groin, inhaling and then kissing his inner thigh; suddenly he licked Lefou's hard and flushed cock and took the tip into his mouth. Lefou cried out. 

 

 He hummed pleased, and Lefou felt he was close already. He reached down and buried his hand into Gaston hair, gasping. "Gaston—" 

 

 Gaston released him and undid his own trousers, stroking himself briefly. Lefou was panting and swimming into sensation, every nerve alight in his body. He heard some cluttering and the dip of the mattress beside his head, then two slicked and cold fingers were massaging his hole and Gaston breached into him. 

 

 Lefou clung to his friend's body like an anchor, and positively keened when Gaston brushed  his sweet spot. Gaston kissed him deep and long then, drinking all of his noises. He made quick work of stretching him open and he pushed Lefou's legs wide open, slicking fast his erection and positioning himself at Lefou's entrance. 

 

Gaston stroked his thighs, stretching the moment in anticipation, looking ... _lovingly_  at Lefou. 

 

"So beautiful." he said, voice strained, flames of passion in his eyes. 

 

He waited and Lefou nodded his assent. 

 

 Gaston pushed into him with a swift motion, hard, and Lefou gasped and cried his name. Gaston remained still, giving him the time to adjust at the sensation, stroking his legs, his belly, his nipples. The stretch burned, but the discomfort was quickly fading away, leaving room to a devastating pleasure. He nodded again and Gaston started moving. Gaston pulled out ever so slowly at first, then he pushed in hard and fast. 

 

Lefou felt like he was drowning and still he wanted more. "Harder" he panted, and Gaston took his plea to heart. 

 

He grabbed Lefou’s legs and put them over his shoulders, then he thrust forward again, Lefou almost folded in two, hard and so very deep. Lefou cried out, the new angle allowing Gaston’s cock to pound  against his prostate at every thrust, and every time an explosion of colors burst behind his closed eyelids, leaving him barely aware of the stream of loud moans leaving his mouth. 

 

Gaston kept on thrusting hard, his deep groans combining with Lefou’s ones and the creaking of the bed. 

 

“Gaston I’m—“ 

 

 Lefou felt the beginnings of his orgasm like a tide; Gaston balanced himself on one hand and with the other reached for Lefou’s cock. He stroked once, twice, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear, kissing his temple and it was suddenly too much, an overload his senses couldn’t take anymore. 

 

“Yes, that’s it my darling, come for me now.” 

 

Gaston then brushed his wet tip and gave a powerful thrust and that was it. 

 

The tidal wave came crashing down on him and a feel of ecstasy engulfed his whole being; he felt like floating and falling at once, all thoughts wiped out by pure sensation. He drifted in a sea of bliss, slowly opening his eyes and seeing Gaston over him, mouth agape, caught in the spasms of his own orgasm. Lefou twitched around him, and Gaston groaned, head thrown back, spilling inside of him. 

 

*** 

 

Gaston let himself fall onto Lefou, breathing heavily, heart beating fast, feeling sated and content. 

 

Lefou was limp under him; he rolled on the side, slipping from his tight heat and he winced lightly. Lefou was flushed, his cheeks, chest and belly a delicious shade of pink. Covered in his own semen and Gaston’s release that was slipping slowly down his thigh. His hair was a halo around his head, and Gaston noticed now that they left his socks on and _wasn’t that a pretty picture._

 

He traced a finger on his cheek, smiling smugly at seeing Lefou so thoroughly fucked and debauched and so completely out of it. 

 

Lefou turned his face towards him, eyes bright with wonder and … _something else._

 

Gaston caught his chin and kissed him on the mouth, Lefou opening up to him and his tongue pliant and sweet. 

 

“Gaston …” he sighed his name, like a prayer on his lips. They locked eyes. 

 

“You’re _mine_ , Lefou.” 

 

He needed to make that clear, with words adding to the various marks he left on his body. He hoped he had left one on his soul as well. 

 

Lefou smiled that smile he had for him only and tucked his head under Gaston’s chin, hugging him close, demanding a cuddle. Gaston chuckled, and began stroking  those ridiculously soft curls, pondering carefully his next words. 

 

“You need to make it up to me, mon chéri.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“The time we lost.” 

 

His words hung in the air for awhile, and Gaston feared he revealed too much. 

 

Of course it wasn’t Lefou’s fault alone, he played his part as well. He just hoped Lefou could read through the lines, like he always did with him. 

 

Lefou kissed his pectorals and sighed softly. 

 

Gaston swallowed. He was sure Lefou was feeling the wild beat of his heart. 

 

“So, how can we fix that?” he murmured amused. 

 

Gaston released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

 

 He closed his eyes and smiled. 

 

“Just repay me with a thousand kisses.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://ila-221b.tumblr.com/post/161353029782/ladycibia-stop-him-suggested-by-elizbeth-054) lovely fan art!
> 
> And a bit by Catullus, [Carmen 5](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catullus_5) , check it out ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
